


Getting Your Boyfriend Cold for the Excuse of Warming Him Back Up

by IvyCpher



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Picnics, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), Simon Snow's Wings and Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Simon somehow convinces Baz that a picnic in November is a good idea. Baz is cold and makes sure that Simon knows it.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Getting Your Boyfriend Cold for the Excuse of Warming Him Back Up

Baz was cold, not that the cold necessarily bothered him, but it was there and he could feel it. He could feel the cold like a cloud around his fingers and hands and he could feel it in his lungs with every breath of air he took. The cold didn't bother Baz, he was used to it, but that didn't mean he liked it. He hated the cold. But despite the fact that he hated the cold, he had somehow let Simon convince him that a bloody fucking picnic in the middle of November was a good idea.

The sun was high in the sky, but for all the warmth it gave off it could've been a lightbulb on a string above them. The wind blew and on it Baz could smell freshly fallen leaves and the earth, cold weather always numbed his sense of smell, made it more human like.

He and Simon where sitting on top of some little hill in a park they had found on a blanket with their backs pressed against a rough, old tree. Baz could feel Simon's wing wrapped around him and the warmth he that he gave off seeping through his clothes. They had a blanket too, wrapped around their shoulders but Simon's damn wings had most of it so there wasn't much for Baz.

They had brought the best lunch that they could make themselves. A large thermos full of beef and vegetable soup (they had cooked it on the stove before they left) and another full of tea, Simon even brought along a half eaten pack of oreos. They ate their soup out of plastic cups with plastic spoons and although Baz was freezing and the soup somehow tasted metallic from being store bought  _ and _ like plastic from the cups they were eating it out of, he was actually having a nice time.. The only thing that made it nice though, was Simon.

Baz looked over and he could see Simon's face flush from the cold, his ears were bright red and so were his cheeks. His freckles stood out like stars on his face and Baz had the almost uncontrollable urge to kiss him.  _ Almost.  _ Simon was taking a swig of tea from their thermos and pointing out shapes in the clouds (that he had to be making up because there sure as hell was no elephant shaped cloud). The steam from the thermos curled around his face before he recapped it and set it down on its side in front of him.

"What are you staring at?" Simon teased, elbowing Baz with a grin.

It was hard not to stare at Simon. Before he and Baz had started dating, Baz always had to make up lies about why he stared at him. He still did sometimes because the sheer embarrassment he felt whenever Simon caught him staring, like now, "Because this picnic was one of the worst ideas you've ever had, Snow," He couldn't keep the smile off of his lips as he spoke, "And you've had too many bad ideas to count."

Simon's grin only grew and so did his dimples, "So you've tried counting all my bad ideas?" He half laughed, "Babe, that's just petty, even for you." He grabbed Baz's hand and squeezed it.

Simon's hand was cold too, Baz could feel that, but it was still warmer than his own. He squeezed Simon's hand back, "I'm a very petty person, as you should know by now," His breath ghosted in front of him as he spoke and whisped around his head before fading away into nothing. "A very petty person who is currently freezing their arse off."

This time Simon actually did laugh, he had the stupidest laugh in the world and Baz absolutely loved it. It was funny because Simon's laugh wasn't really even a laugh, it was a snort. But still, it made Baz feel like he had just fallen in love all over again. "Well that would be quite the accomplishment for the cold," Simon's snort of a laugh died down into a snicker and he leaned against Baz, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and resting his cheek against his shoulder. "Considering what a great ass you have I didn't think the cold would even stand a chance against it." He smiled up at Baz, kissing his jaw. "And aren't you always cold? How is this even bothering you?"

With a roll of his eyes Baz wrapped his arm around Simon's waist and pulled him closer, "I'm cold because you're hogging the only blanket, you tit."

"Oof, ouch," Simon said sarcastically, "Yeah, man, I love you too. And I need the blanket! My wings will get like- freezer burnt!"

It was Baz's turn to laugh now, he covered his mouth. "Freezer burnt?" He asked, just barely keeping himself from slipping into laughter again. "What are you, a badly packaged chuck steak?"

"Ha ha," Simon rolled his eyes, "I'm your boyfriend, Mr. Ice Cold." He pushed himself off of Baz, but still sitting close to him.

"Hey, you don't know cold, Sir Freezer Burnt Wings," A smirk appeared on Baz's lips, "Maybe I should enlighten you on what cold really is."

"Pff, what are you gonna d-"

But before Simon could finish his question, Baz had kissed him and pushed him down on their picnic blanket. Simon let out a surprised noise but it was quickly drowned out by their kiss. His wings flapped softly before they curved around Baz's back and held him like an extra set of hands. He wrapped one of of his hands around Baz's shoulders and with the other he gripped at his shirt.

Even in the kiss Baz couldn't stop smirking. He gave it a moment longer, laying on top of Simon and keeping him there, kissing him like he had never kissed him before. Slowly their lips clashed like an old, beaten puzzle with pieces that fit together perfectly. And then Baz's fingers crept under the hem of Simon's shirt before he put his freezing cold hand on Simon's warm chest.

Under him Simon let out an angry noise against the kiss and just managed to pull away enough to speak, "You absolute  _ monster,"  _ He hissed but there was a smile on his lips and a light brighter than the sun in his eyes. His wings twitched around Baz and fell ever so slightly while he moved both of his arms to wrap around Baz's neck. "I trusted you!"

"I love you too, babe," Baz licked his lips, he leaned down and whispered in Simon's ear, "You wanted Mr. Ice Cold, you got him, Simon. Happy?"

Baz could both feel and see Simon shiver under him, he loved it. "I'm fucking delighted," Simon said breathlessly before pulling Baz down for another kiss. In the time it took for Baz to put his other hand under Simon's shirt, however, Simon pulled away with another shiver and his cheeks considerably darker. "But let's go home- so you can undo all this cold and play Mr. Hot for once."

"That'd be my pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write! The whole time I was writing this I was thinking about my partners Sky and Lucy- I've noticed I have a tendency to write about the things I want to do with them in fanfiction.
> 
> This is my first actual snowbaz fic! I hope y'all like it! Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
